


Судить книгу

by Ezra_Barnett



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Broken english, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Impressions, Fluff and Mush, Gen, M/M, foreign exchange students, meet ugly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezra_Barnett/pseuds/Ezra_Barnett
Summary: Джек Роллинс ненавидел Брока Рамлоу, когда они впервые встретились.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Судить книгу

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to judge a book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980149) by [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst). 



Джек Роллинс абсолютно, на все сто процентов терпеть не может Брока Рамлоу. Они знакомы всего два месяца, делят один класс в кампусе, но Джек его ненавидит.

Рамлоу был студентом по обмену и едва мог говорить по-английски, так что то, как он держался в классе, никогда не переставало смущать Джека. На самом деле, единственной полноценной фразой, которую Джек когда-либо слышал от этого парня, было: “Я люблю солнце”.

У него был какой-то надменный вид, может быть, даже слишком; ведь то, как Брок улыбался, выглядело почти злобно, решил Джек.

Конечно, проблема Джека с Броком была не в его нелепо узких штанах и не в ломаном английском. Однако он не мог меньше заботиться об этих вещах. В классе не было отведенных мест, но Джек был человеком привычки. Он сидел за четвертым столом в третьем ряду. Место слева от него всегда занимала угрюмая рыжеволосая девушка, которую Роллинз знал как Наталью; а рядом с ним, как вы уже догадались, сидел Брок Рамлоу.

И по какой-то причине он не мог держать свое дерьмо на собственном столе.

Все было как по маслу — Джек входит сразу после большой толпы, но еще до того, как появляется профессор, Брок смотрит на него и вскакивает из-за стола в своих невероятно обтягивающих джинсах, торопливо собирая оставшуюся там кучу дерьма.

— Хей, Джек, ты здесь, - Брок каждый раз говорил одно и то же, задыхаясь, как будто шокированный появлением Джека, несмотря на то, что он никогда не пропускал ни одного урока. — Я двигаюсь, двигаюсь.

Его стопка книг, сумка, завтрак и бутылка воды были схвачены и перенесены туда, где им и полагалось быть: на его чертов стол. Но Джек был не из тех, кто вызывает проблемы, и когда Брок протянул руку, Роллинз стукнул ее кулаком, чтобы покончить с этим.

Каждый. Урок.

Джек не скупился жаловаться на свою соседку по комнате по комнате, которая никогда не переставала лизаться с белокурым капитаном футбольной команды — Роджерсом, на парня-наркомана, с которым он работал на кухне, но он всегда хотел знать, что надето на "горячей штучке Наталии".

Так что для них все складывалось именно так. Брок всегда бил его, всегда складывал свое дерьмо в его, Джека, пространстве, приветствовал его и просил ударить кулаком. Возможно, это была социальная проблема — из какой бы европейской страны ни был родом Брок, она явно не разделяла ценности личного пространства.

Потом, одним днем, Джек опоздал. Говоря на чистоту, весь его день был испорчен из-за слишком большого количества выпитого накануне вечером. Теперь он бежал трусцой вместе с запоздалой толпой студентов. Роллинз чувствовал себя особенно отстойно, когда наконец прибыл — только для того, чтобы быть вынужденным отстраниться, ведь его телефон начал звонить.

Джек уже отклонил вызов, когда увидел, что к его месту, как обычно заваленному дерьмом Брока, приближается еще один опоздавший, потому что единственное свободное место было в самом начале.

— Нет, нет, - Брок отгороди рукой парня, который подошел, чтобы сесть. Джек в замешательстве остановился в дверях. — Место друга-Джека.

Роллинз на мгновение остолбенел, но когда профессор привлек внимание кашлем, он извинился и поспешил к своему явно спасенному месту. Глаза Брока загорелись, как всегда, но Джек заметил, что они были медово-карими впервые с начала семестра.

— Привет, Джек, ты здесь, - эта улыбка на миллион, которая была, возможно, менее странной, чем приятной. — Я двигаюсь, двигаюсь.

Брок собрал свои вещи и выжидающе протянул руку. Джек стукнул его, чувствуя себя мудаком из американского класса. Может быть, Брок не так уж плохо понимал социальные нормы, может быть, он просто был порядочным человеком. А Джек игнорировал его доброту, его дружбу весь семестр.

Роллинзу было трудно сосредоточиться, и когда урок закончился, он не стал жаловаться своему соседу по комнате. Он повернулся к Броку и сказал:

— Хочешь пообедать со мной?

Брок казался удивленным, но более того, он выглядел счастливым, качая головой.

Это был долгий обед, и Джек взял себе за правило платить за свой пропуск в столовую. Несмотря на языковой барьер, Джек узнал, что Брок был родом из маленького городка в Италии и приехал сюда, чтобы получить образование по настоянию своей больной матери Нонны. Брок на самом деле был довольно забавным, Джек даже оценил его острый, как бритва, ум.

Они закончили обед ударом кулака, и Джек действительно чувствовал себя в приподнятом настроении, продолжая свой день. Конечно, он больше не испытывал отвращения к Броку Рамлоу и, возможно, даже влюбился в него.


End file.
